Bade's Lemonade Stand
by kikudog6
Summary: "C'mon babe it'd be fun." "That sounds about as much fun as being stabbed repetitively with a machete...while on fire...while Vega is singing in the background."


Bade's Lemonade Stand

**~Jade POV~**

"C'mon babe it'd be fun." Beck pleaded.

"That sounds about as much fun as being stabbed repetitively with a machete...while on fire...while Vega is singing in the background." I scowled.

"You done yet?" He suppressed a smile.

"For now."

"It's for a good cause."

"And since when have I cared about the goodness of the world."

"Okay fine, but whatever shall I do on this fine Saturday afternoon, without a partner to help me with the Alex Lemonade Stand. Woah is me...oh I know who will help me! Why Victoria Vega of course." He fake swooned.

"Don't blame me when you end up on the 6 o'clock news as the victim, for a heinous murder." I growled.

"It's okay, because at least I'll know I died helping cancerous kids, unlike a certain someone." He eyed me. "Plus it'll be fun with Tor-Tor!" He beamed.

"Tor-Tor? That's got to be the stupidest nickname I've ever heard."

"Hey I didn't have much notice, don't judge me!" He shot back.

"Whatever, I'll do the stupid lemonade stand." I gave in, knowing that he actually might call Vega.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, c'mon I already made the lemonade and signs." He pulled me into his R.V.

"You call these signs?" I raised an eyebrow at the disasters in the making, "They look like they were attacked by a 5 year old girl who just discovered glitter."

"Hey I worked hard on those!" He defended himself.

"Glitter? Really Beck?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it'd uh...get people's attention." He ran his hand through his hair, blushing slightly.

"That is the stupidest ting I've ever heard."

"Alright you think you could do better?" He challenged.

"Damn straight."

"Then here make me a fantastic sign since your such the artist." He pointed to art supplies scattered in a corner.

"You can't tell me what to do." I glared.

"But you can tell me what to do?" He asked, amusement playing against his features.

"Finally you understand, now let's get this over with." I sighed.

"Okay well first you might want to know why we're doing this-"

"Please, enlighten me about the mechanics of a child's lemonade stand." I drawled sarcastically.

"Well it's for the Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation which raises money for cancerous kids and-"

"Okay I get it, we make money for little cancer kids and save the world, sounds swell." I cut him off.

"Don't you want to-"

"No, now where's the lemonade?"

"Over there." He sighed and pointed to the pitcher. I waterfalled it in my mouth before swishing it in mouth, and finally swallowing.

"So how is it?" He stared at me expectantly.

I stared back before picking it up and dumping it down the drain.

"Why'd you do that?" He exclaimed.

"It tastes like walrus shit."

"Seriously walrus shit, not even just regular crap?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't deserve to taste like human crap."

"I see how it is." He huffed.

"That's right, now go and make some more!"  
>Beck sighed heavily, "Whatever you say babe."<p>

"Watch the tone too." I smirked, enjoying every moment of this.

He muttered something I couldn't hear, but I let it slide and suppressed a smile as he grumbled while making another batch of lemonade.

"Kay it's done." He gave me a cup with the freshly made lemonade, (and by that I mean water and lemonade mix).

I sipped the piss colored drink, and stared at him wordlessly.

"So..." He stared back.

"Are you physically unable to make decent lemonade or something? This was more like emu shit." I sighed and pulled him by the collar, "Come on."

He followed, and grabbed the signs on the way out. I hopped into his truck, and he gave me the keys before I drove to the store. He looked at me amusedly the whole time but didn't say a word.

"Okay now set up the table out here, I'll be back." I motioned to the collapsable table in the back of the truck.

"But don't we need to ask permission to sell in front of a store."

"Just do it." I ordered strolling into the store.

In a matter of minutes I was walking out with 2 plastic bags. He raised his eyebrows, trying to hold to hold back laughter, "Really Jade, really?"

"Hey they're better than your animal shit." I countered.

"No ones going to want to buy canned lemonade."

"We'll see." I replied with a mischievous smile.

I inspected Beck's newly made stand, which was just a table with ugly signs taped on the front, and snorted.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked innocently.

"Too much to count, but i's pretty much a lost cause now, so I guess it'll have to do."

"So we're officially open for business then." He grinned.

"Whatever." I headed to the truck.

"Where you going?"

"I helped, now I'm going to relax in the truck while you save the world, I'm sure you won't need lil ol' me for help."

He ran his hand through his hair- very sexily might I add- sighing, and turned back to his make-shift stand.

It wasn't long before he got his first customers. It was a group of dudes around 13 or 14 hanging around the store. Wow they're cool...

"Yo how much is the lemonade?" blondie asked.

Beck looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, "Uh 75 cents, but we accept donations it's for-"

"And where is the lemonade exactly is it?" He eyed the table suspiciously.

Beck pulled out one of the bags, and the guys started snickering, "Dude you trying to gyp us something, we can get this shit in the store."

"Well would you rather buy it there and kill little cancer kids!" I yelled from the truck, already pissed by these assholes.

They turned confusedly, looking for the source of the voice. "The hell?" Baldie looked up in the air stupidly.

"Idiots." I muttered, and Beck smirked at the boys stupidity. "Just buy the damn lemonade!" I yelled.

Finally they found me, and creepy smirks spread across their faces, "Damn dude is she yours?" Blondie asked Beck.

"Uh..." He hesitated unsure of how to answer.

"Actually _he's _mine." I stated.

"Well you are one lucky man my friend." Blondie's smirk grew.

"Yeah and I'll make you a lucky man yourself if you buy lemonade too." I put on a smile.

Their eyes lightened up, and immediately they shoved money to the table and grab cans of lemonade.

"Okay we bought the shit, now where's our luck?" Baldie glared at me.

"Look you guys are lucky that I don't run you over, so get away your scaring away customers." I sneered.

"What? No fair!" They protested. I started the truck, and smirkede as they rush out of the way.

"And that's how you sell lemonade." I turned to Beck.

"Whatever you say babe." He laughed.

About an hour passed and he only managed to cater to 7 other customers. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went out to help him.

"Damn Beck you're pathetic." I heckled.

"It's not as easy as it looks." He defended.

"Sit down Beckette." I ordered while walking up to him.

"Uh?"

"Just get in the car and watch and learn."

He sighed, "Fine."

As he entered the truck my eyes locked onto my first victim, "Hey you!" I shouted at an elderly woman, "Yeah you wannabe raisin get your butt over here!" I demanded.

"Um yes?" She shuffled over, and asked timidly.

"Look you wanna help dying kids?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course I would but-" She started but I interrupted her.

"Then buy this lemonade."

"I'm sorry but I'm a little short on cash and-"

"Look Granny you're already one step out of the doors to death, you don't need that money."

She scrunched her forehead slightly distressed before saying, "Well I guess I could get one glass." She searched her wallet.

"You'll take a can, now scurry along do your old lady business." I collected the money and smiled triumphantly at Beck.

He smiled grudgingly and rolled his eyes. "Whatever that's only one customer."

"We'll see." I smirked, and as time went on I can proudly say that I made 6 little kids cry, 2 wet their pants, 5 men squeak in fear and 8 moms empty out their wallets in guilt.

"Damn I'm like a badass sexy tycoon over here, wouldn't you say Beck, you could learn a thing or two from me." I laughed at Beck not even an hour after my first customer.

"Okay I surrender you win West." He grinned and joined me by the table.

"So what exactly is the winner's prize?" I asked seductively.

"Hmm let me think about it..." He whispered into my neck.

"I've got an idea." Our lips connected easily, as if they were molded in a way Bade could attain.

Ugh.

How cliché.

**So there's my attempt at a fluffy one-shot, not sure how good it was, but whatever. And the Alex Lemonade Stand Foundation is a real thing, and it's actually pretty fun to do with ****friends/family. So I'd definitely recommend it plus it's for a good cause! **


End file.
